Operation: Nightfall
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Island Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus City Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Valley Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Base Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Base Sector Goal - Event Base - Sandstorm Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Tier A Bases eXP Payouts were increased by 25%. ( ref ) *Tier A Bases increased there contribution towards the Sector Goal. ( ref ) *Tier A Defense Waves had their difficulty reduced several times. ( ref ) *For a limited time Sandstorm Bases payed out +200% VXP!! (ref ) *Sector Goal Bases have been made easier! ( ref ) *For a limited time ( Duration of the Event ) the Repair Times were reduced by 25%. (ref ) *3 new loot items were added to the Sandstorm Level 95 Prize Draw ( ref ). **The Nightmare, Charged Ordnance and Go Commando Trivia *''Operation: Nightfall'' is the 3rd Special Event to feature the Corpus faction. *''Operation: Nightfall'' is the 3rd Special Event to use the Sector Goal as an Event Feature. *''Operation: Nightfall'' increased the Sandstorm Level 95 spawn duration to 45 minutes, 15 minutes longer than in previous events. *''Operation: Nightfall'' was extended 12h in duration due to outages during the event. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First...'' - Note Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Nightfall - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 09/14/15 ) - Operation: Nightfall - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/23/15 ) - Official Operation: Nightfall Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 09/22/15 ) - Operation: Nightfall - Highlights - ( Official ) - Event Highlights *Kixeye Forum ( 09/23/15 ) - Operation: Nightfall Event Information! - ( Official ) - Event Information *Kixeye Forum ( 09/23/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation: Nightfall - ( Official ) - Event Information *Kixeye Forum ( 09/25/15 ) - Operation Nightfall Improvements!! - ( Official ) - Event Changes *Kixeye Forum ( 08/21/15 ) - Sandstorm Mission - What You Need To Know - ( Official ) - Sandstorm Mission Info Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Nightfall-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Nightfall-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Nightfall-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Nightfall-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Nightfall-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Nightfall-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features Corpus Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Infiltrators SandstormBase-MapICON-Labled.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Sandstorm Base FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Choose-A-Start-Tier.png|Starting Tier Selection Nightfall-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Nightfall-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers ( Pre-Increase ) Nightfall-EventTierObjectives-All-2.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers ( Post-Increase ) ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #15 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Nightfall-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Jackal-LargePic.png|Jackal NightfallWarTrophy.png|No Stone Unturned AdaptiveBodyArmor-LargePic.png|Adaptive Body Armor CompressedMagazine-LargePic.png|Compressed Magazine DemolitionRounds-LargePic.png|Demolition Rounds Nightfall-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes TierPrizeDraw.png|Tier Prize Chest Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-Nightmare.png|Sandstorm Base Prize Draw Sandstorm-LargePic.png|Sandstorm Base Award Sandstorm Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-XP-Award-Cutout.png|Sandstorm Base Award eXP Payout Self-DestructingWarheads-LargePic.png|Self-Destructing Warheads New CorpusCommander-LargePic.png|Corpus Commander New DiffusionPlating-LargePic.png|Diffusion Plating TitaniumBlades-LargePic.png|Titanium Blades Nightmare-LargePic.png|Nightmare Added During Event ChargedOrdnance-LargePic.png|Charged Ordnance Added During Event GoCommando-LargePic.png|Go Commando Added During Event Gallery - Backgrounds Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Corpus Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Corpus Cave Background Corpus-City-Background.jpg|Corpus City Background Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Corpus Fortress Background Background-Island-Floodgate2.jpg|Corpus Island Background IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Corpus Valley Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Sandstorm Base Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:A to Z